1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an information display device adapted to be mounted on a cylindrical support such as a bar. The invention is particularly directed toward a display device for mounting on the safety bar of a ski-lift chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices rotatably mounted on cylindrical bars are known. One such known device, mounted on the safety bar of a ski-lift chair, is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,095.
However, the known display devices are not well constructed to protect the information being displayed against the elements, such as blizzards. Further, the known devices are not very securely mounted to prevent tampering with the device and/or with the information carried by the device.